


Send Me Soaring

by Purplesauris



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AHWU shenanigans, Bat!Jon, Green Pit Viper!Michael, Hand Jobs, Hybrid AU, Hybrids, Kestrel!Ray, M/M, Maned Wolf!Gavin, Meg Turney/Gavin Free - Freeform, Michael Jones/Geoff Ramsey/Griffon Ramsey - Freeform, Mild Smut, Not all mentioned, Parkour, Parrot!Lindsay, Rottweiler!Geoff, Shiba!Tina, Side Relationships - Freeform, Slow Build, Snow Leopard!Ryan, Team Lads Action News, but there, lion!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing Ray loves more than waking up as the sun rises to leap from building to building, escaping gravity without relying on his wings to do all the work. Except maybe the snow leopard hybrid that won't stop mewing at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send Me Soaring

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye! I am here and I am writing, I promise you guys. This fic is based off of an idea from misterkitteh over on tumblr, y'all should go check her out at misterkitteh.tumblr.com and look at the art she's done for this fic! Big thanks to her for betaing the fic and being incredibly encouraging throughout the whole writing process. As always, love the fic? Hate it? Found a speeling of grammatical error? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com or right below in the comments!

Ray could hear birds tweeting through the glass of his window; like the siren call of good times, Ray rises with the sun, feathers a mess as he stretches and combs fingers through his secondaries. Ray rubs at his stomach, scratching as he yawns and pads to the bathroom. He blinks blearily, wishing that his eyesight was better. What kind of kestrel had to wear _glasses_? Ray would go without his glasses, but his eyesight can’t suffer when he’s out on the rooftops, so he slips his thick rimmed glasses on for now. He’ll have to put his other pair on before he leaves, but Ray doesn’t worry about it just yet. Ray rubs over his short beard, debating on trimming it but deciding that he’s too lazy to today. Ray drags a comb through his hair, looking at the curious way that his hair goes from a deep black on top and fades to a brownish orange on the sides. Kestrel blood, his mother always said, would do that to their hair. Ray’s mother’s hair was no different. Ray looks at himself for a couple of minutes, looking at sharp features, wide eyes that seem a little too big behind his glasses but balance the rest of his face. Ray finishes his routine in the bathroom before he pads out to his kitchen, grabbing a bowl of cereal (or three) while watching whatever cartoons are on.

Ray is sprawled on his couch, listening to the chirps of the birds outside when he sees a shape zoom by his window. Too big to be a bird, and too bright to be anyone other than Lindsay. Ray scrambles up, looking at the time and realizing he spent a little too long in the bathroom. Ray jumps over his couch, sliding down the hall and into his room over the wood floors in his socks, yanking on shorts and a random t-shirt. Ray swears when one of his wings gets caught, rearranges the material until his wings push out of the hole in the back and hang around him. Ray rights any stray feathers, slips on a pair of checkered running shoes and swaps his glasses out. You can’t fly with loose glasses, or Ray would have lost them long ago, and he grabs a pair of goggles that look exactly like his glasses save for the strap. Ray yanks them on while wiggling out of his window, scaling the fire escape to get to the top of the roof.

“Hey Ray!” Lindsay calls, red feathers puffed up as she idly runs fingers through her marginal coverts. Ray tries to be discreet when he adjusts the waistband of his pants, moving his tail feathers into their proper place. He also does the button at the bottom of his shirt that completes the loop under his tail feathers, or his shirt would have been flapping loose. “A little late today, huh?”

“When you’re as devilishly handsome as I am, you get distracted looking in the mirror.” Ray says, not feeling sorry at all that he was late. Lindsay bounces on the balls of her feet, grinning.

“Just stretch so we can go!” Lindsay says, hopping around like she does whenever she’s excited. Ray rolls his eyes, goes through the movements as the muscles in his legs loosen, wings flexing and relaxing too. The sun feels nice on Ray’s feathers, but he doesn’t plan on flying; he’s got to get his exercise somehow in a packed city like this, and Ray found a way that he can exercise both his legs and wings. Parkour. Ray stands up, raises an eyebrow when he sees Lindsay stretching too, hair back in a tight ponytail.

“You’re not seriously going to try following me on foot, are you?”

“Nope!”

“Then why are you..” Ray stops, sees the stance that she’s in, and realizes she’s doing some sort of yoga. “Did Michael drag you to his yoga class?”

“It’s really fun, you should try it sometime.” Lindsay says, that same smile on her face. “It’d help with your flexibility.”

“With _my_ flexibility? May I remind you I can do a full split.” Ray says, huffing when Lindsay raises an eyebrow. “What, do I need to prove it?”

“Show me what you got, hawkeye.” Ray chitters angrily, feathers puffing up at Lindsay’s taunt. Ray adjusts his stance, stares Lindsay right in the eye as he slides down, settling on the roof in a perfect split. Just to show off Ray lays all the down on himself, grabbing at his toes. Lindsay smiles goodnaturedly and helps Ray back to his feet, giggling softly. “You proved me wrong, little acrobat.”

“Damn right I did. Lets go, we’re wasting time!” Ray’s heart thumps, quick and light in his chest like it always does, and he takes off across the roof, leaping across the gap to the next roof easily. Lindsay takes off into the air with a whoop, zipping after Ray as he goes darting over the rooftop, leaping from roof to roof. Ray flips, showing off, and lands perfectly as he drops down onto a balcony, blasting past Michael’s apartment. Michael waves at the two of them, Ray saluting before he leaps off of the ledge, catching himself on the balcony below. Ray loves this; the thrill of jumping from building to building, not relying on his wings to take him places as his lungs and air sacks work together so that Ray isn’t winded. Wind whips around Ray, tugs at his clothes and makes his wings puff and flutter as he pulls himself up along windowsills, Lindsay circling high overhead. Ray looks behind him, takes a risk and pushes off of the bricks of the apartment building, sailing through the air and catching the edge of the fire escape. Ray uses his momentum, swings around and up onto the ladder, never faltering in his quest to go up up up, all the way to the sky without ever having to use his wings.

Ray hears people below gasping, can hear them snapping pictures like tourists always do. The people Ray lives around are all used to the kestrel hybrid that goes leaping through the air, using their balconies and windowsills as landing points as he flips and twists in the air, lips spread in a radiant grin. Ray flings himself off of the building he paused on after an hour of leaping through town, Lindsay happy as ever to watch Ray jump around like a monkey (some monkey hybrids actually join Ray, but he’s used to it). Ray’s wings snap out, catch the updraft as he whistles, sweeping along in the air as he feels the resistance of the wind as he fans his fingers out. Lindsay flies below him, wing strokes synchronized as they make the return trip to Ray’s building. Wind tears any words from Ray’s mouth, makes it impossible to speak to Lindsay until they get back, so Ray doesn’t ever try. Ray does a circle around his building to slow himself before landing easily on the roof, wings tucking up against his back as sweat makes his clothes stick to him. “I’ll see you at work, Ray!” Lindsay calls, Ray waving as she sails off towards her own apartment building to get changed.

Ray whistles merrily as he hops down the fire escape and slips back in his window, pulling off his sweat soaked t-shirt. Ray tosses it into his hamper, mutters about a perfect shot and kicks his shoes off on his way to his bathroom. Ray’s bathroom is probably almost as big as his room, like most avian bathrooms are. Gotta have space to wash your wings, after all. Ray doesn’t bother waiting for the water to warm up, wiggles out of his shorts and underwear, yanks his goggles off and steps under the cold spray, shuddering lightly at the shock. It feels good on Ray’s heated skin regardless, even when it warms up, and Ray starts the slow process of washing his wings. Ray drifts in and out of being focused on the task at hand, and before he knows it he’s completely clean, body washed and suds rinsed from his hair and wings. Another advantage of an avian bathroom; built in air driers. As soon as the water is turned off Ray spreads his wings, presses a small button and lets the blowers go to work. Warm air buffets Ray from every side, rapidly dries his wings and the rest of him without Ray ever reaching for a towel. Ray whistles a light little tune while slowly combing his fingers, putting feathers back into place, preening until he’s satisfied. Ray shuffles out of his bathroom after combing through his hair once more, looking around the room.

Ray tugs on a pair of boxer briefs before a pair of shorts go over those, Ray making sure they sit below his tail plumage. Ray slips on his purple pullover, wings slipping easily out of the hole in the back as Ray tugs his sleeves up and does the little clasp below his tail feathers. Ray slips on his checkered vans after finding a clean pair of socks and fumbling for his glasses, shoving his wallet into his pocket and locking his door on the way out. Ray makes it to the bus stop right on time, using his pass as he settles down holding onto a pole to steady himself. He keeps his wings tucked up tight against his back, can hear a couple of cat hybrids whispering about him and a mouse hybrid next to him, but Ray ignores them. He slips between the crowd of people easily, hops off of the bus at his stop and makes the short trek to the entrance of the building. Ray waves at Lindsay as she walks by with Meg in tow, chatting about The Know while her tail curls and lightly whacks at Lindsay’s wing.

Ray heads for the AH office, swinging his keys on his finger as he walks along. His wings puff up when he hears a soft yowl, gentle and persuasive. Ray sees Ryan wandering towards the front of the building, ears flicking atop his head, aware of everything around him, tail swishing gently. Ray tweets softly, lets the noise slip from his lips to get Ryan’s attention. Ryan’s gaze snaps to Ray, eyes sweeping over Ray once and lingering on his wings. “Morning Ryan.”

“Good morning, Ray.” Ryan sighs out, voice soft as he walks past Ray, tail whacking lightly against Ray’s thighs. Ray pays it no mind, just lets his wing brush over Ryan’s shoulder as he passes. Ray slips into the AH office, closes the door as Gavin pounces out of his chair, ears perked.

“X-Ray! I saw you this morning!” Gavin says, bushy tail wagging excitedly as he grins and practically bounces in place. “You always say you do hardcore parkour but I didn’t think you meant it, you crazy git!”

“YOLO, right?” Ray says, heading to his desk and sitting down on his chair, more of a rolling stool than an actual chair. Ray doesn’t like to have the back of the chair behind him; it cramps his wings and bends his tail feathers. Ray starts up his computer, spins his chair around to look at Gavin. “What were you doing by my apartment building?”

“Went for a run with Meg, she brought us that way.” Gavin says, sipping at a red bull. Why he needs it at 9 in the morning, Ray can’t fathom. “Seriously, Ray, if you didn’t have wings I would have thought you were a monkey hybrid.”

“You just gotta use your body to its full extent. Like how you’re able to run faster because of your wolf genes. Use what you have.” Ray says, shrugging as he spins around.

“And don’t overestimate skill,” Ray jumps when a soft voice adds in, Ray stopping at the sight of a long bushy tail and blue eyes watching him. “that can get you killed.” Ray nods, wings puffing up again at the sight of Ryan. “Experience and listening to your instincts helps too.”

“You’re very experienced, aren’t you Rye?” Ray jokes, Gavin snickering as Michael walks in with Geoff just in time to hear the joke. Michael scoffs, and Geoff bursts into laughter, clapping Ryan on the shoulder as he passes, tail wagging lazily.

Ray looks at the odd spattering of reddish brown in Geoff’s otherwise dark hair and in his mustache; one would think it was a bad dye job if they didn’t see the tail and canines or the floppy ears. Geoff always states rather proudly that he’s a rottweiler pure and simple, and he postures all the time, lazy grins and a tail that is almost always wagging. Michael slinks in behind him; he literally slinks, moves with a fluid grace one would describe as slithering. It makes sense, what with the genes that make up who Michael is. Green scales, some paler than others cover portions of Michael’s skin; in the crease of his elbows, creeping over his neck, along his ribs and on the v of Michael’s hips. A thick tail, scales just as green coils around Michael’s waist and stomach, out of the way of peoples feet. Michael’s lips curve upwards slightly, leaves a little place as his tongue flicks out occasionally, eyes sweeping the room. Ryan’s eyes are dark, piercing as he stares at Ray, Ray feeling tension sweep through the room, and it’s gone as soon as Ryan blinks and goes to his seat, chuckling with the rest of them.

“ _Very_ experienced.” Ryan agrees, cheerily, rolling with the joke, but Ray can hear the smooth insinuation beneath. He ignores the way his wings shiver at the tone and he turns to face his desk.

“Alright assholes, we have a lot of recording to do today, and Jack isn’t here.”

“Isn’t today AHWU day? How are we gonna do that without Jack?” Michael asks, plopping down into his chair and booting everything up.

“You lads down for some Team Lads Action News?” Geoff says, leaning back in his chair while looking at the videos they have to record today. Why Kdin wrote them all down instead of just letting Geoff try and fumble to remember is a mystery to Ray, but he supposes it’ll go faster that way.

“Hell yeah! Get some cheeky lads to spice up AHWU.” Gavin says, wiggling in his chair and grinning with a wolfish grin. It only slightly unnerves Ray. Ray edits what he can get to before they start recording AHWU, Geoff shifting from foot to foot and reading off the new games that are coming out. Ray shuffles into frame, tucking his wings so that Michael and Gavin both fit in as well, and Gavin messes with the mic. “Michael, there’s something wrong with this mic.”

“What is it, boi?” Gavin slides the AH logo cover off and replaces it with the Team Lads Action News cover, Ray whooping as Michael grins. “It’s Team Lads Action Neeeeeeeeeeeeews!” Gavin grabs the camera off the tripod and Ray scurries out the door, dodging someone as they hurry through the building. Ray leaps over a desk, Michael and Gavin laughing and going around while Ray makes a mess of the pens on Barbara’s desk. “You got news? Who got news?” Michael says as he bursts in.

“Go over to the bungalow, they might.” Barbara mutters, focused on what’s on her computer screen.

“Thanks Barb, catch ya later!” Gavin yells, Michael already bolting out the door with Ray fast on his heels. Somehow Michael gets a cupcake along the way on them moving through the building, and he carries it along. Ray hops over a chair, narrowly dodges knocking over some coffee cups, and follows Michael as he runs outside. The sun is bright and Ray squints for a moment, letting his eyes readjust. Gavin's tail is wagging wildly and Michael's tongue flicks out while he clutches the microphone. "We're gonna go to the bungalow, see what news they got."

Ray tweets when a couple of birds fly overhead, and Gavin giggles. “Show them your moves, X-Ray!”

“Team Lads Action News does parkour.” Michael says into the mic, the two of them running to keep up as Ray bolts, leaping on light feet over cars. He flips and lands without leaving so much as a dent in the roof of the cars, and his wings flutter every time he jumps into the air. “Hey Ray, what’s it like flipping through the air?” Michael says, a little bit winded as Gavin keeps up with him.

“Eh, you know, windy, kinda bright.” Ray calls back, running and clearing two cars as they near the bungalow. Ray lands on the railing of the bungalow and flips clear over the ramp, landing by the door as Michael and Gavin rush to catch up.

“We shoulda taken my car.” Michael says, out of breath while Ray straightens his glasses from where they had slipped down his face.

“Not used to slithering that fast?” Ray teases, Michael’s tail uncoiling and draping behind him to drag along the ground.

“I don’t slither, I run!” Ray laugh as they go inside, Gavin and Michael having caught their breath. They burst into the sales office, Ray going and pulling a bunch of tissues out of the box and leaving them on the desk. “You guys sellin’ stuff? Making money?”

The three in the room all laugh and nod, glancing towards the camera, Michael scooting out of the room as his tail whacks against the doorway. Michael runs through the building after passing the mic to Ray, popping into Jon’s office. The bat hybrid is sitting at his desk, working away at his computer when the lads all rush in. “Hey it’s Jon Risinger!” Ray chirps, Michael oohing in the background.

“Hey buddy! Here, we brought you a cupcake!” Jon doesn’t look very amused, and he looks at the cupcake before he backs his chair up a little.

“You know I can’t eat that.” Jon says, Gavin whining and Michael scoffing, even though they know it.

“One bite!” Jon holds his hands up, and Michael picks the cupcake back up, Jon laughing and shaking his head as Ray scoots out of the room. “Dude, lets go see if we can trap anyone in the bathroom.” Ray rolls his eyes but Gavin laughs and nods, and the three of them run for the bathrooms. Michael opens the door to see Ryan drying his hands, and Ryan bolts further into the bathroom. Gavin doesn’t point the camera in the bathroom just yet and Michael makes an exasperated noise. “His penis isn’t out, c’mon we trapped him in the shower! We should interview him.”

“Yeah?” Ray says, holding the mic as he wiggles past Michael, the three of them laughing and shoving playfully. Michael runs over to the shower first, tail wrapping around his middle a couple times so that it doesn’t drag on the floor as he puts his hands out. Ray stands in front of the shower, wings puffed up as he shuffles them softly, overcome by how adorable Ryan looks at that moment. Ryan is facing the corner of the shower, embarrassed smile on his face as his tail whips from side to side as he peeks at Ray. Ray can’t help but giggle at the fact that Ryan is standing in the shower just facing the corner instead of looking at them, and he momentarily forgets they’re supposed to be interviewing him. “Hey Ryan, how’s the new bathroom?”

Ryan tosses the paper towel that was in his hand over his shoulder, and Gavin pans the camera down. “Oop, evidence, Ryan washed his hands!” Michael says, Ray laughing some more. “Here, we brought you a cupcake for washing your hands, I’ll just uh, set it here and you can eat it.”

Ryan turns around, amused and confused expression on his face as he glances down at the cupcake. Gavin reaches forward past Ray and Michael and makes to turn the shower on, Ryan swatting his hand away. He stoops to pick the paper towel up and then reaches up, grabbing the shower head and detaching it. Gavin squawks not unlike a bird and runs, Michael hot on his tail as Ray grins and follows with a flurry of feathers, trying not to let the cord to the mic get yanked. “Thanks for the interview, Rye!” Ray calls over his shoulder, nearly missing the soft yowl and the sound of Ryan’s tail hitting the shower wall.

~*~

Ray is fully aware that he has feelings for Ryan. Not that he knew the exact moment that he had them, but he knows enough about the way he smiles whenever Ryan is around to gather his feelings. Ray isn’t a fool when it comes to what Ryan is doing; the way that he stands taller, flashes toothy grins at Ray that show off his canines, postures in doorways in a way that makes Geoff woof unhappily. It makes Ray want to do it himself; let his wings puff and take up more space, allow Ryan to take in the full extent of his wings, how beautiful of a kestrel he really is. Ray wheels around on his stool instead, too lazy to get up and look at what Michael is trying to show him. He shuffles his wings, tail feathers fanning out a little bit when he hears a low growl and a quiet mewl. Ray spreads his wings minutely, not a huge change, but one that Ryan will notice. He can't remember how many months Ryan has been mewling and growling at him, constantly vying for Ray's attention. The noises make Ray want to look over his shoulder, cover Ryan up with his wings and really make him mewl. It's an odd thought to have about another coworker, but if Michael's relationship with Geoff is anything to go by, he figures it'll be alright.

Ray pushes himself back to his desk when Geoff yips, getting everyone’s attention as they look at him. Jack’s tail thumps against the ground lightly, leaning back in his chair and smiling at Ray. Ray smirks and inclines his head, catching the annoyed flicking of Ryan’s tail at the attention Ray is giving Jack instead, but this is all part of the game. “Time for some GO, boys.” Geoff is standing in the middle of the room, microphone clasped loosely in his hand as lidded eyes scan the five of them. “Who would you say is the-”

“Ray!” Gavin blurts, Geoff laughing and nodding.

“I was just about to say who’s the best gamer in the office.”

“Ray.” Jack agrees, Ray sitting at his desk and booting his Xbox up.

“I would like to rephrase that question and ask who is the biggest _loser_.” Michael quips, grinning. Jack chimes in with a ‘me’ before Michael can continue. “Which the answer is the same.”

“Yup, Jack a close second.” Ray nods along with that and raises his hand when Michael asks who the biggest loser is. Ray laughs and lowers his hand, waiting for Geoff to continue explaining what they’re going to be doing. “Okay, so, Ray, you’re going to choose a multiplayer game.”

“Got it.” Ray says, making sure that his controller is on while watching Geoff sway on his feet, always moving.

“It’s going to be the four of you,” Geoff gestures to every but Ray. “against Ray in the multiplayer game. If Ray wins, then he wins this episode of GO, but if he loses, then whoever has the highest score on team anti-Ray wins. So, Ray, what game you gonna pick?”

“Eh, lets go a Call of Duty game.” There’s a collective groan from everyone in the room, a fuck you from Michael, and laughter from Geoff.  Ray just grins and shrugs. “How about Black Ops 2, I like that game.”

“We already did a whole Let’s Play in that, you saw what happened, we’re gonna get murdered! We’re fucked.” Michael says, grinning as he leans towards his mic. Ray shuffles up to grab a copy, but Jack beats him there, grabbing enough copies and handing one to Ray. Ray goes back to his seat and pops the game case open, putting the disk into his Xbox and loading it up. “So Gavin, we’re gonna hide in a dark corner and pit Ryan against him, right?”

“Let’s all hide!” Gavin says, completely ignoring Michael’s question.

“Gavin, Ray knows each and every dark corner of every Call of Duty map.” Ryan says, looking at Ray from the corner of his eye as he loads up his game too. “So did you guys hear that this game is going down in a week?”

“Nah, it’s a hoax.” Ray says, shrugging and wiggling in his seat as he pulls his hood up.

“Yeah, Ray heard, said he was gonna miss the game, and continued to play it for two weeks straight.”

“Aww shit he’s been playing it?! Now we really are fucked!” Michael complains, everyone laughing as Ray nods.

“I’m gonna fuck you real good.” Ray mumbles, Michael raising an eyebrow.

“Didn’t know games excited you that much, Ray, take me out for dinner first, Jesus.” Gavin snickers and Geoff woofs in warning, but it’s a harmless joke. Ray peeks at Ryan to see his tail flicking in annoyance again. Ray is pleased with the reaction.

“Ray is gonna set up the rules, and then we can start this massacre.”

“I wouldn’t call it a massacre.” Ray says, setting the points limit and messing with his class. Michael and Gavin are chatting in the background, something about mimosas and going to a park for a picnic. Ryan is setting up his own class, Jack is chiming in on the whole ‘what exactly is a mimosa’ debate and Geoff is looking over Ray’s shoulder. Ray chooses the smallest map that he can and waits for Gavin and Michael to actually join the game lobby. They’re still talking about mimosas when Ray turns around, leaning against his desk as he watches Ryan mess around with his classes as he bites his tail. Ray knows that the audience thinks it’s cute when Ryan does that, and other cat hybrids have said it’s something that younger cats will do. Ryan has never grown out of it, and a lot of times when there’s a lull in Ryan talking it’s because he’s got his tail between his teeth, idly holding it. “So are you two going to get in the lobby anytime soon or jerk off while talking about mimosas?”

Ryan laughs around his tail, letting it drop to the ground as it thumps and he picks fur out of his mouth. It’s a little bit gross to think about Ryan having a bunch of fur in his mouth, but Ryan doesn’t seem phased by it. “Go to system link and join, you two.”

“I think my Xbox froze.” Gavin pipes up, Geoff sighing and Gavin popping into the lobby. “Nevermind!”

“Alright, everyone ready? Great, let’s start.” Ray starts the match without giving Gavin much time, and Gavin doesn’t seem to notice that he didn’t get as much time. Ray knows that Ryan is going to be his biggest problem in the game, and that he won’t even have to worry about Gavin. Ray chooses his class, and settles into the game, falling into a routine of throwing concussion grenades. Ryan gets the first kill on Ray, just like he thought he might, but Ray isn’t too worried. He throws his grenades, drops down onto the ground and shoots at Michael’s legs to avoid Michael’s bullets.

“Goddamit Ray! I hate when you do that, you’re like a worm.” Michael says, Ray laughing as his wings shuffle and flutter with each kill that he gets on Ryan. Ray follows Jack around, one kill away from victory, and as soon as Jack turns around Ray knifes him, the round ending as they all shout at their screens.

“And Ray wins this episode of GO!” Geoff cheers into his microphone, Ray setting his controller down and strolling towards the bookshelf with the stickers. Ray chooses the little sticker of him and walks over to the board, moving the tower of pimps over and slapping the sticker onto his name slot. “There’s a four way tie for first now!”

The episode is over and Ray smiles in satisfaction, Ryan growling under his breath as Ray spares him a glance. Ray smiles at him, spreads his wings a little bit until Ryan's eyelids droop as he looks at Ray. Once Ray is satisfied, he goes back to his seat and stops his recording, saving everything and sending it to be edited. Ray doesn't want to stay sitting at his desk, his legs are starting to cramp, so he wanders towards the door, looking over his shoulder at Geoff. "I'm gonna go for a short walk, okay?"

Geoff just waves Ray off with a soft little 'boof' and Michael rolling his eyes. "You can just go, he isn't paying attention."

"Cool." Ray slips out, pulling his wings up against his back to make himself smaller. If Ray didn't have kestrel blood in him he'd reach about 5'8 his doctor had said last time Ray visited, but because of his genes, Ray only stands at 5'3 and barely at 120 pounds. Ray fits through crowds and small spaces easily, so Ray dodges the group of people in the hallway he's trying to go through. Ray wanders for a while, enjoying the quietness of being alone, just looking around the building and not really minding at all when people don't see him tucked away in dark corners. Ray takes himself down a hallway he faintly remembers will lead back to the office when he hears a soft mew, and Ray looks up to see Ryan stalking towards him. Ray stops, looks at him curiously, and takes a step back when Ryan doesn't seem to be stopping at a respectable distance. Ray's wings fluff, spread to make him more intimidating as Ryan boxes him in against the wall, eyes raking over Ray's wings. Ryan's tail whips behind him, whacks against his thighs as Ryan purrs and takes in the sight of Ray back against the wall. Ray shivers, cheeks flushing with color at the heady gaze that Ryan is staring at him with. Ray can't help the small 'kik-kik-kik' that falls from his lips, encourages Ryan on. Ryan's eyes catch every little movement that Ray makes, purr rumbling louder at the sight of Ray's flushed cheeks and the sound of Ray's noises. "Ryan, did you need something?" Ray's voice is soft, airy, and it makes Ryan growl and press in closer, almost chest to chest now.

"Can I run with you?" Ryan asks, knowing that it isn't the time, isn't the place to ask Ray what he really wants. All in due time, when Ray has shown more than just teasing glimpses of what could be. Ray tilts his head to the side, looking at Ryan curiously, almost scrutinizing Ryan.

“Can you parkour? I don’t want to have to catch you all the time.”

“I took it up as a hobby.” Ryan says, voice breaking every so often because he hasn’t stopped purring. Ray looks at him for a moment more before he grins and shrugs.

“Lindsay and I go out every morning, be on top of my apartment building and you can run with me.” Ray shuffles his wings and slips past Ryan, still grinning as he speaks over his shoulder. “Oh, and Ryan? Try and keep up. I won’t go easy on you.”

Ryan growls at Ray’s receding form, tail whacking against his legs. “I would hope not.”

~*~

A few days later, true to his word, Ryan is on top of Ray’s apartment building, stretching and chatting with Lindsay. Ray looks at Ryan in confusion, coming up and tugging on Ryan’s shirt. The back of his shirt is nonexistent, and Ray can tell right away that it’s a shirt made for an avian. The bottom clasp is tucked under Ryan’s tail, and Ray wonders why Ryan would wear a shirt made for someone with wings. “What’s with the shirt?”

Ryan looks up, shrugging. “I like them.” Ray tweets, surprised that Ryan would like a shirt with such an open back, but not objecting. Ray begins going through his stretches, loosening his leg muscles and the muscles in his back. Ray’s wings are stiffer than usual, even with the stretching that he does, so he takes off, flying above the building to work the kinks out. Ray swoops and dips towards Ryan, circling overhead but never going too low. Ryan ducks either way, tail flicking as he watches each movement with rapt attention. Lindsay is watching too, eyes wide and a shit-eating grin on her face. Ray lands once his wings have loosened, and Ryan’s ears are perked towards him, eyes sharp, taking in every movement. Ray feels himself making soft ‘kik’s from low in his throat, just loud enough for Ryan to hear as his ears twitch at the noise.

Ray jumps when Lindsay claps a hand onto his shoulder, that same grin on her face. “Ready to go?”

“Oh, yeah, go ahead and take off.” Ray says absently before walking over to Ryan. Ryan’s tail snakes around his waist, out of the way for now as he looks towards the edge of the roof. “You ready?”

Ryan flashes him a toothy grin, Ray’s breath momentarily stolen from his chest at the sight. “As I’ll ever be.”

“Then let’s go.” Ray says, nearly wheezing through his breathlessness. Ray takes off, sprinting towards the edge of the building as Lindsay races ahead and Ryan keeps pace easily. Ray leaps, pushing off the edge, and he sees Ryan reach the edge after him, legs working powerfully to launch him off. Ryan looks at ease, catching himself on a ledge and flipping as Ray climbs upwards. Ryan keeps to jumping along windowsills and swinging from poles, waving to people on their balconies. Ray scampers along the sides of buildings, climbing and flipping between buildings. Once Ray is sure that Ryan isn’t going to fall he really gets into it, letting himself plummet past Ryan with a whoop as he reaches out and snags the railing of a fire escape. Ray uses his momentum instead of jerking to a stop, swinging himself forward, kind of like spider man does as he flies forward, landing and turning immediately to steady himself on a small windowsill. Ryan is to his right, scaling the building and disappearing over the edge of the roof, and Ray instinctively follows, leaping over the space between the buildings and climbing as quick as he can.

Ray pops over the small ledge of the roof, balancing on the cement barrier as he looks around. Ryan is standing in the middle of the roof, back to Ray as he looks straight ahead at the sun that rises in the air. Ray is smiling, giddy from the feeling of weightlessness and the slight ache in his arms from exertion. Ryan’s tail unwinds from around his waist, fluffy and swishing lightly as his shoulders move with the breaths that he pulls in. Ryan doesn’t have as much air capacity as Ray does, so he sucks in eager breaths, needing to calm himself down before he passes out mid-jump. Ray hops down off the ledge quietly, padding up to Ryan and placing a hand on Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan jumps, whirling around with red cheeks and wide eyes as his ears pin back momentarily.

“Thought you would have gone on.” Ryan says, voice tinged with amusement.

“Not all of us have air sacks to help them breathe. I knew you’d need a break.” Ray shrugs, even though he remembers telling Ryan that he wouldn’t go easy. Ray doesn’t really count this as easy; Ryan kept up with him without complaint, and even when he had to stop he didn’t bother Ray, just let him go on if he wanted to.

Ryan laughs, sucking in a few more breaths. “I don’t usually go for this long. I’m not complaining, this is fun, but I don’t know how you do it every day.”

“It’s a bird thing.” Ray jokes, Ryan laughing again. “Now c’mon, Lindsay’s gonna call you slow if we don’t beat her to the end point.”

“Well we can’t have that.” Ryan agrees, still grinning as he takes off across the roof, Ray following with a happy peep. Ray makes it a race, shoots past Ryan and grins cheekily, sticking his tongue out. Ryan raises an eyebrow but takes the challenge, tail unfurling and whipping behind him to help him keep balance as the two of them rocket ahead. Ryan gains on Ray, leaps ahead by using the fact that he has more leg strength from his cat genes, but Ray is right on his tail (not literally). Ryan looks up to see Lindsay lagging behind, and he yowls as he scrambles up along windowsills towards the roof and their stopping point. Ray prepares himself, muscles coiled tight, and he launches past Ryan at the last second, Ryan speeding up. They throw themselves over the edge, trying to beat each other, and Ryan goes sprawling when they collide in midair, having jumped too close, aimed for the same spot. Ryan’s arms go around Ray automatically when they slam together, shielding Ray and keeping his wings in tight with grasping fingers as Ryan lands on his back. Ryan wheezes with the impact caused by their joined momentum, back aching as Ray lies dazed on top of him.

Ray starts laughing when he realizes what just happened, and he grins down at Ryan. Ryan laughs breathlessly, smiling even as he tries to pull in the breath that got knocked out of him. Ray’s heart pounds with the thrill of their wipeout and the feeling of Ryan’s fingers digging into his feathers, keeping him from being injured. Ray’s laughter trails off as his hands brace on either side of Ryan’s head, eyes half-lidded as he takes in Ryan’s flushed cheeks and the excitement in his eyes. Ray doesn’t feel himself move, doesn’t realize that he’s leaning closer until Ryan closes his eyes and meets Ray halfway, lips meeting in a breathless, hesitant kiss. Ray’s eyes flutter shut, his arms go weak as Ryan slowly sits up, Ray’s arms draping around his shoulders. Ray settles in Ryan’s lap, wings fluttering as they kiss, a small tweet escaping Ray as Ryan’s fingers bury in his scapular feathers. Ray’s wings drape around the two of them, shield them from prying eyes as Ryan tips his chin upwards, solidifies the kiss with an eager, long awaited want. Ray gasps, trills against Ryan’s lips as Ryan’s tail whips behind him. Ray’s eyes open slowly when Ryan kisses him, lingering and slow before he pulls away.

“Are you hurt?” Ryan asks softly, looking at Ray with a goofy smile on his face.

“No, I’m okay. You kept me from getting hurt. How’s your back?”

“Probably could be worse.” Ryan says, wincing when he moves too much. Ray helps Ryan to his feet after he gets off of Ryan, and he turns Ryan so he can look to see how bad it is. There are some nasty looking scrapes on Ryan’s back, but nothing is bleeding too terribly.

“Well you’ll definitely needs a couple of bandaids, but it isn’t too bad.” Ryan looks over his shoulder even though he can’t actually see, and he hesitantly moves. Ryan winces when his skin pulls, but he doesn’t seem worried. “Once Lindsay gets here we’ll head back and I’ll get you patched up.”

“It’s not bleeding, is it?”

“Just a little bit.” Ray quips, Ryan pushing his shoulders back to see his full range of movement. Lindsay touches down, concern on her face as she takes in the sight of Ryan’s scratched back and the little smear of blood on the roof.

“Take a spill, Ryan?”

“Yeah, nothing big. Misstep is all.” Ryan looks to Ray, as if saying that they don’t have to share what just happened between them unless Ray wants to. Ray doesn’t. “We ready to head back?”

“Yup yup. Ray, you’re flying with me, right?” Ray nods at Lindsay, Ryan smiling reassuringly at Ray and waving for him to take off with Lindsay. The two bird hybrids run towards the edge, flinging themselves into the air as their wings snap out, lifting them into the sky. With a soft, awe-filled laugh, Ryan runs after them, crossing rooftops on his way back to their starting point. Ryan feels like his heart is up with Ray, soaring through the sky high among the clouds, and he can’t bring himself to try and come back down. Ryan takes a risk, jumps farther than he ever has before, and he barely catches the railing of the fire escape on Ray’s apartment building, swinging wildly as his tail thrashes and he hangs. Ryan tries to get a foothold, gasping as his back protests and his fingers slip a little bit. Ryan doesn’t look down, doesn’t need to when he knows how high up he is. Ryan hears a loud, piercing cry, and Ryan’s ears pin back against his skull as he struggles. All of a sudden there’s a melody of frantic flaps and then a warm body is crashing against his own, fingers grasping securely onto the railing as a body presses against Ryan’s back, wings flapping madly to lift him as thighs squeeze around Ryan’s waist. Ryan tries to help, arms straining as he pulls himself up, finally managing to snag a foothold.

Ryan gasps, just hanging on the railing, crouched as an insistent body continues pressing, folds into Ryan and presses him against the bars of the railing. Ryan feels the person panting, and when Ryan looks back he catches a glance of grey feathers and black-red hair. The thighs tighten around Ryan’s waist, heels digging into Ryan’s front, his grip on the railing tight enough to make his knuckles white. “Bastard. Fucking move.” Ray mutters into Ryan’s back, Ryan finally jolting and hauling the both of them over the railing and to safety. Ray drops from Ryan’s back, and before Ryan can fully turn around he’s being shoved back against the railing of the stairs, hissing at the feeling of metal digging into his back. Ray kisses him hard, yanking Ryan down to his height with an iron grip on Ryan’s collar.

Ryan gasps when Ray huffs, Ryan’s lips parting in response, Ray’s tongue sliding against Ryan’s, hot and tireless. Ryan can feel Ray shaking, feel the fine tremor of Ray’s lips as they kiss and Ryan’s fingers dig into Ray’s hips as he yanks Ray closer. Ryan’s heart thuds, adrenaline coursing through him from his near fall and head swimming with Ray’s body pressed against his. Ryan straightens up, forces Ray to go on his tiptoes, straining to keep the kiss going until he gets too frustrated and squawks angrily. Ryan relents, leans back down as Ray threads his arms around Ryan’s neck, one hand gripping a fistful of Ryan’s hair, the other pressing against the top clasp of Ryan’s shirt. “Ray.” Ryan groans, hands sliding underneath Ray’s tail feathers to grab his thighs, hoist Ray up onto his hips. Ray’s wings are around them, Ryan’s senses assaulted by the smell of the soap that Ray uses to wash his wings and the acrid smog outside.

Ray comes back to himself all at once, gasping against Ryan’s lips and stopping abruptly. “Sorry, sorry I didn’t mean to-”

Ryan kisses him, soft, slow, and Ray tweets. “It’s okay, Ray, I’m okay. You caught me, we’re both safe.”

“That was stupid, what were you thinking? ‘Don’t overestimate skill’, that’s what you said, Ryan. What the hell?” As soon as Ray is assured that Ryan is okay he looks pissed, slipping from Ryan’s grip as his wings pull tight and his face closes off. Ray shakes for a completely different reason now, and Ryan’s ears pin back, tail thumping uneasily. “Answer me!” Ray says, cheeks ruddy with his anger.

“I wasn’t overestimating skill.” Ryan says quietly, Ray squawking, a loud, sharp sound of anger and fear. “I wasn’t, Ray, I was seeing if I could catch the railing. If I didn’t I would have caught the one below it. I had a failsafe.”

“I can’t fucking believe you.” Ray seethes, but he isn’t looking for a fight. His heart is beating hard in his chest, aching with relief and slowing after his near panic. “You’re willing to risk your life trying to grab a fucking railing?” Ray sways on his feet, arms crossing over his chest to hide the fidgeting of his hands. “You’re gonna give me a fucking heart attack.” Ray mutters under his breath, Ryan pushing away from the stairs and approaching Ray slowly.

“Ray, I knew that I could catch the rail below it, and I had no doubt I would have been fine.”

“That isn’t the point.” Ray says, face still tight. “Don’t take stupid risks, Ryan, especially not when you’re running with me, or I won’t allow you back. I won’t always be there to catch you.” Ray says, quiet, afraid. Ryan can’t help the soft little contrite mew that rumbles from his throat and he cradles Ray’s face in his hands, leaning down and presses their foreheads together. Ryan chuffs, looking into Ray’s eyes. “I’ve seen too many good people mangle themselves taking a risk.” Ryan whines, ears flicking.

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again, Ray.” Ryan gently brushes his thumbs over Ray’s cheekbones, Ray leaning into the touch. “It was a stupid thing for me to do.”

“Thank you. You can still run with me, just, don’t scare me like that again, okay?” Ryan nods, kissing Ray’s forehead, down the bridge of his nose, and then his lips softly. Ray touches Ryan’s arm with one hand lightly, Ryan purring and nuzzling Ray’s cheek. “Lets go up top, make sure Lindsay knows you’re okay.”

“I’ll follow you.” Ray nudges past Ryan, taking his hand as they take the stairs up to the top, Lindsay chewing her lower lip nervously until she sees Ray and Ryan coming up.

Lindsay runs forward, hugging the both of them tight. “You two are okay!” Ryan pats at Lindsay’s arm, Lindsay backing up a step with a disapproving look. “You two are bad for my health, I swear. No more death defying stunts, got it Ryan?”

“I think I’ve learned my lesson.” Ryan says, smiling sheepishly at Ray before Lindsay scratches behind Ryan’s ear, Ryan purring automatically.

“I’ll see you two at work, then. Be good.” Lindsay gives Ryan one last warning look before she takes off, Ray looking both amused and wary. Ryan looks at Ray, and Ray leads him down to his apartment window, Ray slipping in and Ryan maneuvering himself through the window while trying not to get stuck. Ryan looks around Ray’s room, Ray shuffling around for a minute as he reaches back to undo the clasp under his tail feathers.

“Go into the bathroom, I’ll help with your back.” Ryan does as Ray says, and he gapes when he walks into Ray’s bathroom. He’s never seen a bathroom this big and he knows there’s a reason behind it, but he’s astonished nonetheless. There’s a soft laugh behind him, and then Ray is brushing past him, a piles of clothes in hand that he dumps onto his counter. “Wings take up a lot of room in the shower.”

“I can tell.” Ryan mumbles, looking at Ray’s rather impressive shower. “Are all apartments like this?”

“Just the avian specific ones.” Ray says, pulling a first-aid kit from under his sink. Ryan standing there awkwardly until Ray waves for him to sit on the toilet. Ryan pauses for a moment before he straddles it, his back to Ray as he sits there patiently. “I assume you’re going to go home and shower, so I’ll just.. Clean the.. Cuts..” Ray trails off, Ryan looking over his shoulder in confusion.

“Ray? What’s wrong?” Ray’s fingers touch Ryan’s back hesitantly, near a cut that intersects a spot on his back. Ryan shivers lightly, letting out a short breath and Ryan turns back to look at the wall.

“You have spots on your back. Are they- do you have them everywhere?” Ray traces one of the spots that dot Ryan’s back in a random pattern, and Ryan’s cheeks flush. Ryan reaches up, undoes the clasp that lies across the nape of his neck and pulls his shirt down his shoulders, letting it drape at his elbows. Smaller spots cover his shoulders, stopping at about the middle of his upper arm. Ray traces them, letting out a harsh breath. “I thought they were just on your tail. I didn’t think-” Ray’s breath hitches when Ryan slumps forward, purring when Ray’s fingers brush over the base of his tail where he was touching a spot above it. Ray hesitantly circles the base of Ryan’s tail, wings fluttering as a primal need rises in him at seeing Ryan purring and relaxing in front of him.

“We all have our own markings.” Ryan says, Ray jumping and pulling away guiltily. Ryan doesn’t look upset at Ray basically fondling his tail, giving a wide yawn. “It’s like how your hair is. My skin is affected much the same.”

“Right.” Ray says, getting to work on cleaning the cuts with gentle but quick movements. Ryan shrugs his shirt back up, fixes the clasp as Ray cleans up the first-aid kit. “I’m done. I’ll uh, I’ll see you at work?”

“Mmm.” Ryan hums, standing up and looking at the two of them, Ryan standing behind Ray and looking into the mirror. Ryan’s pupils are wide, memorizing every detail about Ray right after a run, when he skin is still sticky with sweat and his eyes are still bright. Ray’s wings shuffle, brush back against Ryan as Ryan’s head tilts to the side and his nostrils flare, taking in the increasingly familiar scent of Ray’s soap and the simmering emotion underneath. Ryan chuffs, leans down and kisses at Ray’s neck and behind his ear, nosing at Ray’s hair as Ray’s shoulders shake. Nerves shoot through Ray, set him on edge, waiting for something, anything to happen. There’s a faint blush high on Ray’s cheekbones, bringing color to his face as he sees a flash of canines as Ryan leaves an open mouthed kiss on Ray’s neck, hands light on Ray’s waist. “See you at work.”

Ryan bites softly, not enough to hurt or mark, but enough to send a bolt of wobbly and warm feelings down Ray’s spine. Ryan huffs out another noise before his lips and hands disappear and Ray whirls around only to watch Ryan slip out of the bathroom with a soft laugh and the swish of his tail. Ray groans and grumbles, turning his shower on and closing the bathroom door a bit harder than necessary. “Fucking teasing cats.”

~*~

To say that tensions are high when Ray walks into the office is a bit of an understatement. Everyone looks up when Ray walks into the office and practically storms over to his desk, sitting down heavily and immediately shoving his headset on. Ray doesn’t actually turn anything on, but he uses it as a way to tell the other five that he will fight if someone bothers him. Ryan purrs loudly nonetheless, tail swishing and flicking slowly as he sits on the edge of his chair and edits GTA. They have to record another Let’s Play today, and Ray is dreading having to actually pay attention to what the others are doing. He’s left alone for most of the morning, trying in vain to ignore the soft, enticing mews that slip past Ryan’s lips while he edits something for later in the week. They launch into a recording of Minecraft, and that serves to help cool off Ray’s rising frustration, falling into the familiar and mundane ritual of playing.

“Ray can you pay attention for like, two seconds? Ryan, can you _please_ stop purring into your mic, you’re going to drive the audience crazy.” Geoff gripes, growling when Ryan’s purring only gets louder.

“For fucks sake Ryan I swear to God-” Ray stands up, wings flaring as he throws his controller and his headset down, turning around. Ryan’s eyes are on Ray, leaning towards him and watching what Ray is going to do. Ray doesn’t see Lindsay standing in the doorway of their own office filming, doesn’t see Kdin watching from behind Lindsay. Ray’s wings are spread aggressively, and he crows angrily when Michael gets up to calm him down, Geoff giving a warning woof. Ryan is on his feet now, ears pivoted towards Ray and pupils mere slivers as he stares, unwavering at Ray.

“Get out, you two. I’ve had enough of whatever the fuck it is that’s going on.” Geoff says, going over to Ryan and forcefully shoving him towards the door. Ryan hisses, low and dangerous, and Geoff barks sharply, practically manhandling Ryan out the door. Michael comes over to Ray, grabs his arm and yanks him towards the door.

“Why the fuck are you posturing all of a sudden?” Michael hisses, pulling Ray the opposite direction of where Michael knows Geoff and Ryan are going. Ray follows him, teeth clacking together sharply, as if Ray had a beak and he was expressing his anger. “Seriously, you were fine like, yesterday, and now you’re trying to intimidate Ryan of all people.”

“I’m not trying to intimidate him!” Ray protests, folding his wings up against his back as he pouts, Michael pushing Ray into an unused room. Michael draws the blinds so that people know it’s being used before he looks at Ray, demanding an explanation without saying anything. “Look Michael, you don’t understand-”

“Don’t understand that you _reek_ of pheromones? I know what’s going on, Ray. You’ve been putting them out since you walked into the office. Something happened with Ryan between yesterday after work and before you came in.”

“I am _not_ secreting pheromones, and nothing happened!” Ray says, but he knows it’s true, and by the way Michael snorts he can tell Michael doesn’t believe him.

“Ray, seriously, this shit needs to either go away or you two need to work something out, because we can’t have shit like this affecting the office.”

“I know.” Ray grumbles, sitting down on the table. “He went running with me this morning.”

“That’s why you smell like this? Because he can do parkour?”

“No, not really. It’s impressive, sure, but that’s not- look, Michael, you have to promise not to tell anyone.”

“Okay, what's said in here doesn’t leave here.” Michael is quick to agree, looking intrigued as Ray looks down at his hands.

“I may or may not be incredibly horny right now and it might be because of Ryan.”

Michael stares at Ray, mouth hanging open, and then he blinks and clears his throat. “Oh, uh, well, that would explain the pheromones then.”

“Yeah. I just want to go home and be alone but it’s not even lunch time yet.”

“Do you uh, do you want some time alone? You can take your lunch early, I’ll talk to Geoff.” Ray blinks, and even though the thought of Michael basically giving him time to jerk it is a little weird, he nods after a second. “I’ll be right back.” Michael says before he turns around, scaled tail twitching nervously.

Michael heads out of the room, and Ray sits on the table, putting a couple of stray feathers back into place. Ray thought he could get through the day by ignoring Ryan and taking care of it once he was back home, but Ryan seems to like pushing his buttons, purring and mewing. Ray hears the door open and he sighs, running his fingers through his primaries. “Figured it would have taken you longer to talk to Geoff.” Ray is met with the sound of the door closing again, and the soft click of the lock. Ray frowns, looking up from his wings. “Mi..” Ray’s throat seizes up on him at the downright predatory gaze as Ryan leans against the door. “ _Ryan_.” Ray breathes out, Ryan stalking forward.

Ray doesn’t try to fight against the strong set of Ryan’s shoulders that screams for Ray to submit to Ryan. Everything about Ryan says alpha, and Ray knows that all these months of Ryan vying for Ray’s attention was to prove that they would fit together, that Ryan is a good mate. Ray automatically opens his legs, lets Ryan crowd in close as he kisses Ray firmly, rough tongue plunging into Ray’s mouth, claiming him. Ray braces his hands on Ryan’s chest, head tipping as Ryan leaves open-mouthed kisses over Ray’s neck, Ryan’s purr rumbling under Ray’s fingertips. Ray feels like they’re picking up exactly where Ryan left him this morning, and he chirps, the noise rolling into a very human moan when Ryan grabs at Ray’s hips. Ray is tugged along the surface of the table, hips slotting up against Ryan’s as Ray gasps, wings fluttering. “You just couldn’t wait, couldn’t hold on for a few hours more.” Ryan growls against Ray’s neck, nipping at Ray’s jaw before kissing Ray hungrily. Ray makes an indignant little noise, breaking away from the kiss and leaning back when Ryan tries to kiss him again.

“I was waiting! God you’re the one- Oh..” Ray relaxes when Ryan yanks Ray close, licks at Ray’s neck to calm him down, almost like he would another cat hybrid.

“I was talking about myself. I thought I could tough it out but you smell so eager, Jesus Christ, Ray, you were driving me _mad_.” Ray kisses Ryan, hands sliding from Ryan’s chest to press against his shoulder blades as he wraps his arms around Ryan’s neck. One of Ryan’s hands slides to press at Ray’s back between his wings, hold him close as his fingers comb through feathers. Ray lets out a soft, squeaky little noise, shivering in Ryan’s arms. He’s hesitant with Ryan here, unsure of what he wants right now because everything about them, about their relationship, whatever it is, is new. Ryan keeps Ray against him solidly, keeps their hips pressed together, but he doesn’t push past that. He laps at Ray’s tongue, tastes the red bull that Ray was drinking earlier even though he isn’t too big on the flavor. Ray really just wants to get off more than anything, and he timidly bucks up against Ryan, giving him an out if he doesn’t want this. Ryan grinds back, rolling his hips as Ray’s breath hitches and he moans quietly into Ryan’s mouth.

“Ryan I- I don’t know if I can..” Ray says when he pulls away, biting his lower lip. Ryan hums, nuzzling Ray’s cheek.

“I’m not looking for anything right now, Ray. This is about you. You’ll be strung up all day, and I would like to help.” Ryan says quietly, gently petting at Ray’s scapular feathers. “If you’ll let me.”

Ray looks at Ray, sees the want in Ryan’s eyes, but finds none of it misguided. Ryan is gentle when he kisses Ray, Ray scooting to press up against Ryan once more. Ryan's fingers card through Ray's feathers, calming him as the kiss heats back up and Ray's wings puff up in response. Ryan's free hand trails over Ray's body, maps out the planes of his chest and tweaks his nipple through his shirt. Ray's breath hitches, and all this, having someone here not looking for anything other than making Ray feel good is foreign, yet Ray craves it. Ryan laps at the roof of Ray's mouth, and Ray shivers at the rough texture, thighs squeezing around Ryan's waist. Ryan's hand slips downward, slipping up underneath Ray's shirt as his other hand pops the bottom clasp, Ryan rucking Ray's shirt up to his chest. Ray melts into Ryan's embrace, fingers digging into Ryan's back, imagining the spots he saw this morning. Ryan runs light fingers along the waistband of Ray's jeans, popping the button and slowly pulling the zipper down, and Ray's breath hitches. This is real, this is happening, Ryan is actually going to help him out and it's better than any fantasy Ray has ever had.

Ryan's fingers are sliding under Ray's underwear, pushing the elastic down, and he's so close when the doorknob jiggles and there's a knock. "Ray? Why'd you lock the door?" Ryan's ears pin back instantly, and he flattens himself against Ray, presses Ray to his chest as he growls, loud and possessive. There's a surprised hiss, and then the doorknob jiggles again. "Ryan I swear to god if you don't leave Ray alone I will come in there and kick your ass."

Michael's voice is slightly muffled by the door, but Ray doesn't believe for a second that Michael won't find a way to get the door open and yank Ryan away from him. "Michael just leave!" Ray cries, legs tightening around Ryan's waist, trying to keep Ryan from fighting with Michael. The movement makes Ray rub up against Ryan and he gasps, still hard and slightly embarrassed. "I'm fine, he's just- we're just talking." Ray chokes out, Ryan nuzzling Ray's neck and leaving small love bites. "Please Michael, just go back to the office." Ray pleads, listening as Michael shuffles outside the door.

"Geoff is sending you both home. He says you two need to talk, and that you can come back once you’ve figured yourselves out."

"Got it, bye Michael."

"Don't make a mess."

"Goodbye!" Ray yells, slumping when he hears Michael leave. Ray sighs heavily, squeaking when a warm hand strokes Ray lightly, underwear pushed down and his cock out. Ryan kisses at Ray's neck, teasing canines brushing against Ray’s neck and promising something firmer when they’re truly alone. For now, Ryan just strokes Ray, soft strokes that rile Ray up, that make his fingers dig into Ryan’s back and his hips twitch. Ray tips his head to the side, exposes the expanse of his neck to Ryan’s wandering lips and open-mouthed kisses. Ryan purrs heavily, the sound loud in Ray’s ears, his skin tingling as he feels it when Ryan presses up against Ray. Ray slips one of his hands into Ryan’s hair, guides his head up insistently until he can kiss Ryan eagerly. Ryan’s strokes don’t speed up, he doesn’t add any pressure, but he twists his wrist when he gets to the top, and Ray lets out a startled moan. Ryan smirks against Ray’s lips, languidly laps at Ray’s tongue when he repeats the movement and earns another moan.

Ray’s breath sticks in his throat, makes it hard for him to focus on anything other than Ryan’s warm hand wrapped around him and Ryan’s thorough kisses. Ryan tightens his grip on Ray, adding stimulation past just the brush of Ryan’s hand, and Ray tweets, wings shuffling behind him. Ryan keeps his rhythm constant, and it was nice at first, but the more that Ryan builds him up the more frustrated Ray becomes and he huffs, kissing Ryan hard while Ryan laughs softly. “Naughty bird, getting pushy.” Ryan mumbles through the kiss.

“Ryan will you please just- just, I don’t know I just, I need-” Ray groans, mutters against Ryan’s lips. Ryan huffs another laugh, his purr starting up even louder as he speeds up, Ray chirping happily as he cants his hips up. “Yes, God, Ryan just like that.” Ray groans out, Ryan running his thumb over the slit and pressing lightly. Ray chokes on a moan, wings fluttering and tail feathers fanning out across the table as he eagerly bucks up into Ryan’s hand. Ryan speeds his pace up, movements firm and sure, and Ray doesn’t know how Ryan managed to build him up this quickly, and he’s kind of embarrassed because usually he can hold on longer than this. Ryan noses at Ray’s neck, breathes in the heady scent of Ray’s arousal and the scent of Ray’s soap from this morning. Ray whines an utterance of Ryan’s name, and he jolts when Ryan’s free hand, the one previously rubbing circles into Ray’s side slips backwards, fingers pressing along the seam of wing and back. Ryan coaxes Ray with gentle fingers, and Ray’s wings flare open, shuffling as they spread, Ray chirping shyly. Ryan’s eyes rake over Ray’s wings, soak in each marking and the detail of every feather.

Ray feels like Ryan could eat him up right now, and Ryan’s head is tilted, lips pink and parted to pant at the sight. Ray bites his lip, tries to keep himself quiet because they’re both still at work and this is highly unprofessional. Ryan mews quietly, that same enticing noise that he’s been doing all morning, and that along with the fingers sliding over the arch of his wing is the end of it for Ray. Ray’s hips stutter and a whine sticks in his throat, back arching as his eyesight goes white and he comes with a whimpered moan. Ryan is quick to grab a tissue, wiping at Ray’s stomach to clean him up before he cleans his own hand and tosses the tissues in the trash. When Ryan turns back to Ray he watches Ray tuck himself back into his boxers and lazily redo his pants. Ryan steps back between Ray’s legs, smooths Ray’s shirt down from where it was bunched on his chest, redoing the clasp as Ray slumps against Ryan. “Your place?”

Ray sighs and nudges Ryan back, standing on unsteady legs. “Might as well. We have a lot to talk about, after all.” Ray jokes, but his stomach twists anyways.

“Right.” Ryan sniffs the air lightly, pleased to find that Ray smells a whole lot better. Ray goes to get his stuff from the office, and Ryan lingers until he can go in alone. Geoff doesn’t look pleased that Ryan is still here, but Ryan just snags his jacket and keys and ducks out the door. The walk to Ryan’s car and the drive to Ray’s apartment are quiet, and though the silence between them isn’t awkward, Ryan turns the radio on quietly. Ray feels a little bit embarrassed over what happened, but he doesn’t regret it, even though Ryan’s watchful gaze makes him nervous. Ryan parks outside the apartment, and he’s barely put it in park before Ray is vaulting out of the vehicle and darting towards the door to the building. Ryan watches him go with confusion and stomach swimming, but when the first rain drop splatters onto the hood of the car, he understands. Ryan is quick to get inside the building, and he sees Ray waiting by the elevator with an apologetic smile on his face. Ryan joins him, and they ride up without saying a word, Ray shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Ray lets Ryan into his apartment, and he’s the one to break the silence after they’ve kicked off their shoes and proceeded to his living room. Ray sits down in a chair, wings tucked comfortably behind him and tail feathers gathered neatly. “So uh, about at the office just now.” Ryan is sitting on the edge of his seat, tail flicking behind him lazily, and he makes a small noise to reassure Ray. “I wasn’t trying to posture or anything. I was frustrated because of this morning and I should have held it together.”

“Ray.” Ryan says quietly, and Ray hesitantly looks from where he’d been staring at his carpet. “I was intentionally trying to get you to break. I’ve been courting you for months, but with you, a relationship comes suddenly and all at once. It’s not a bad thing, I just, wanted something to happen after this morning.”

Ray sits there stunned into silence, and he looks back down at the floor before he talks, quietly at first, and then with growing confidence. “I didn’t realize- what do you mean a relationship with me comes suddenly?”

“It all depends courting wise. For me, I’m patient, I take my time to prove to you that I- I’m suitable to be your mate. With you, or with any bird hybrid, it’s quick, flashy.”

“What makes you think that?” Ryan is the one to look down at the floor this time, cheeks pink. “Ryan?”

“I might have asked Lindsay about it. She said that you were courting me, trying to get my attention on the roof while flying above me while I stretched. She said you didn’t realize.”

Ray opens his mouth to respond, closes it, opens it again, and then closes it when he can’t think of anything to say. Ray thinks vaguely that this is one of the oddest conversations about dating he’s ever had, but it’s one he needs to have. “I.. I didn’t, at the time. Thinking about it now, I was definitely courting you. When we kissed up on the roof I.. It was kind of like instinct took over.”

“Yeah.” Ryan says, sitting back on the couch as his tail whacks lightly against the cushions. Ray is back to fidgeting, and his wings twitch with his nerves. “I didn’t want to push you this morning, so I left, but I didn’t think you would walk into the office smelling so appealing.”

“I didn’t know until Michael had put me in that room and basically interrogated me. He’s too perceptive for his own good.” They fall back into an awkward silence, Ray fidgeting and wiggling in his seat while Ryan watches the rain pouring down outside. Ray watches Ryan staring out the window, a comfortable, soft smile on his face. The kind of smile that makes a person look like they belong writing cheesy poetry in a coffeeshop about some long lost lover. Ray doesn’t think he’s ever seen Ryan smile this way, but then Ryan’s eyes flick from the window, catch Ray staring, and the corners of his eyes crinkle as his smile grows larger, fonder. Ray is strangely breathless as he goes and joins Ryan on the couch. Their thighs brush, hands clasped, and together they watch the rain patter against the window and the lightning color the grey sky. Ryan’s purr is light against Ray’s back as Ryan’s arms go around his waist as Ray sits in his lap to be closer. Ray moves a wing out of the way as Ryan’s chin hooks over Ray’s shoulder, and they sit there in a silence now more comfortable than any idle chatter.

Ray lets Ryan stay the night, and Ray wakes up to a tail curling against his stomach and faint morning breath blowing over his face. Ray doesn’t mind.

~*~

They’re allowed back to the office after Lindsay pops by to see them kissing on the roof, unhurried and casual. They’re talking like they have since before this all began, and Lindsay doesn't say a word when Ray flies close to Ryan on the way back after their workout. Ryan and Ray walk into the office hand in hand, Ryan grinning as he shakes the water from his hair and meowing in shock when Ray sprays him as he flaps the water from his feathers. Michael is smiling smugly, and Gavin grumbles before handing Michael a twenty from his wallet, going to grab himself a red bull. Recording is infinitely easier now that Ray isn’t subconsciously posturing and Ryan isn’t vying for Ray’s attention all the time. Gazes that used to be hot and predatory turn soft, and the breaks between recordings not spent editing something are spent on the couch, Ryan nosing at Ray’s neck and taking in the scent of Ray’s soap and the faint musk of Ray’s feathers.

Their relationship is solid from the beginning, built on years of easy friendship and mutual liking of most things. Instincts flare, fights break out that leave Ryan in his apartment ready to tear his hair out and Ray flying far off into the night, but they always find their way back to one another. Problems are talked about, fights seen from both sides, and while their relationship isn’t perfect, no relationship possibly could be, Ryan and Ray work to make it damn near close. Parkour stays a prominent activity for Ray, and sometimes in the mornings Ray will slip out of bed, press a warm kiss to Ryan’s forehead and let him sleep in while Ray goes out. Ryan is always on the roof to greet him, sipping at a cup of coffee that he holds as reverently as he holds Ray’s hands, and he gives Ray a sleepy, grateful kiss when Ray lands. Lindsay gives them their space in the mornings, but Ryan always has a cup of coffee waiting for her, and they sit down to drink coffee and chat before Lindsay heads home to get ready for work and Ryan ushers Ray into the shower.

Ryan spends his weekends wrapped up in Ray, laying with legs tangled on the couch while they kiss languidly during a movie they aren’t paying attention to at all. They share jokes and nudge each other while they try to oneup each other in a game that neither of them are very good at. Ryan sits surrounded by Ray’s wings as hands roam and hips slot together, breaths are shared and each others names murmured above the sound of the city outside Ray’s window. Ray likes waking up to Ryan rocking against him, pressed flush against his back and waiting for Ray’s wings to flutter like they do when Ray first wakes up. Ray also likes waking up to see Ryan’s face, lax with sleep and hair a mess as his cheek presses into the pillows. Mornings are Ray’s favorites.

Ryan likes the nighttime when they can go back to Ray’s apartment, ordering food or Ryan cooking for the both of them as Ray lounges on the couch or pesters Ryan while he cooks. Ryan likes when Ray comes up behind him, arms going around Ryan’s waist and chest pressing against Ryan’s back as Ray presses his forehead between Ryan’s shoulder blades and whines about dinner taking forever. They fall into a domestic kind of life, even when Ray starts streaming full time and Ryan misses Ray’s presence at the office. Ryan comes home to Tina camped out on his couch, helping monitor Ray’s streams, and Ryan just ruffles the shiba’s hair and goes to give Ray a kiss even though he’s live. Ryan is patient, and a relationship builds up slowly with him, but Ryan doesn't mind the little bird with the black-red hair who stole his heart with swooping dives and lazy grins.

 


End file.
